Forgiven
by shards-of-darkness
Summary: Scott feels guilty for hurting Kira as a berserker but will she forgive him? Scira Oneshot/drabble! *I am thinking of continuing this as a collection on Scira oneshots*
1. Chapter 1

***Warning: Do not read if you did not watch the season 4 finale!***

**This is a small oneshot/drabble between Kira and Scott after he changed back from a berserker. Knowing Scott, he's the type of person who would blame himself every time someone got hurt or something. **

**Kira might seem OOC a little bit...**

**Hope you enjoy!**

"It was then I found out that not only control the berserkers, but I could create them. They call me La Loba, the Bone Woman. We let you out because we need to test his loyalties. Did you know that Scott became an alpha without having to kill anyone? He's been through a lot without ever having to kill. I think it's time to change that." Kate smirked, stepping over the pale bones that were littered on the floor.

"No, Scott, no." Kira whimpered as he came closer, wielding his bone knife. His armor clinked together. She tried to edge away from him.

She stared into Scott's brown eyes, the ones she fell in love with. She searched for a glint of recognition, for s_omething_, but she found them cold and devoid of expression. The Scott she knew was gone.

_Please Scott_, she screamed in her mind. Her mouth felt dry, and her body was full of lead, aching from the many bruises. _Please remember who you are. You're not a killer. Please._

But the end came anyways.

Scott raised the knife, and plunged it into her torso. She gasped in pain as he lifted the knife, blood dripping from the blade.

Kira's eyes flew open and she gasped at the memory. Her eyes searched around the room, until realizes that she was in Scott's bedroom. A bead of sweat formed at her temple and she clutched Scott's hand tighter. "What's wrong?" Scott asked sleepily, cracking his eyelids open and sitting up.

"Nothing," Kira murmured, but Scott saw that she was avoiding eye contact.

"You had another nightmare, didn't you?" he asked. "About me?" Kira nodded numbly. She could barely feel Scott's warm and muscular arms wrapping around her.

"I'm so sorry," Scott whispered to his girlfriend. She stared back at him with confusion.

"It wasn't your fault," she whispered back.

"I stabbed you. I was like something was controlling me, and I couldn't stop it. I should have. I almost killed you."

Kira wrapped her arms around Scott. "But I healed." She kissed his cheek softly. "It's okay."

"But I-" Scott frustratedly began but Kira stopped it with a kiss. _But I was the one that stabbed you. The one that almost killed you. I can't lose you. Not after losing some of my friends. Not after losing Allison, _he thought.

"It's okay," she whispered again.

"No, it's not. I hurt you." A painful look entered his eyes. "I hurt you," he whispered again.

"Stop saying that. I forgive you."

Scott ran a gentle hand through her silky hair. "I don't want to lose you," he admitted.

"I'm never going to leave you," Kira promised as she took his hand and gave it a tight squeeze.

2 days later

"The shard of obsidian you brought back here. There's a reason you kept it. And the reason your father took the liberty of making an alteration to it. Do you know what it is?" Mrs. Yukimura asked her daughter.

Kira studied it and said, "A tail."

Noshiko smiled. "Your first." Kira grinned.

Kira ran out of the school, clutching her black obsidian tail in her hand. Scott was waiting for her outside, with his lime green motorcycle. His hands were tucked in his pockets as he smiled at his girlfriend.

"Look! It's my first tail!" she held it up, excitement sparkling in her dark eyes. Scott grinned and laughed, looking at the joyful look on Kira's face.

At the school entrance, Noshiko Yukimura leaned against the doorway and smiled softly as she watched the two teens embrace. She was alarmed, as any mother would be when her daughter came come home with her shirt drenched in blood. But it was impressive to see that she had healed on her own.

"Where do you want to go?" Scott asked, the tip of his nose touching Kira's. "You know, since our date was ruined."

She kissed him. "Anywhere," Kira whispered in his ear. "As long as I'm with you."

**Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm still not sure, but if any good ideas pop into my mind, I'll just keep writing short oneshots on Scira. Hopefully, when season 5 starts, I'll have more oneshots to write…**

The couple sat on the old couch, flipping through channels on the T.V although there was not much to watch. It didn't matter either way- they spent most of their time looking at each other rather than the television screen.

"You know," Kira says suddenly, lifting her head from Scott's chest. "This has got to be the normalest date we've ever had."

"Hey, what about the time I had sushi and pizza at your house?"

"We weren't dating then, remember? It was more like a, 'thank you for saving me from a rabid coyote in the locker room dinner.'" Scott laughs a little.

He taps his chin, thinking. Scott suddenly grins and turns slightly pink from the thought. "What about the time when we went to Derek's place?"

Kira blushed. "Ok, fine, I'll admit. That was a pretty nice date-"

"And then Kate ruined it," Scott finishes. "I see your point. Hey, what if another sociopathic were jaguar happened to jump through the window now? Or maybe a wendigo or a-"

"Please don't," Kira groans. "I think I had enough of mysteries and near death experiences for a lifetime." She pauses. "But maybe if a vampire were to come to Beacon Hills…"

"I do not need Edward Cullen wannabes trying to steal you away from me."

Kira rolled her eyes. "You really think I'd date a bloodsucking creature when I could have you?"

"Well if they sparkle in the sun…"

Kira leaned forward and kissed him. "Edward has his Bella, and you have me." Scott smiled happily. With him and Allison, everything was so new and awkward. But with Kira, it felt so _right _and _complete._

Another thought popped into his mind. "If we ever had kids, what do you think they'd look like?" Kira paled slightly, before blushing again.

"Well, they'd have your teddy bear brown eyes," she said smiling. "Oh, and your six pack."

Scott burst out laughing. "My six pack?" he asked incredulously.

Kira grinned. "Yup."

Scott lifted his eyebrow. "Then the baby will have your smile."

It was Kira's turn to be surprised. "My smile?"

"I love it when you smile. Everything seems so perfect when you do," he explains. "I love you Kira."

"I love you Scott," she said back softly. "I'll love you forever." Scott kissed her again and Kira leaned her head on his chest and snuggled in next to him. Their fingers entwined as they both fell asleep on the couch.

Melissa McCall came home later that night and saw to two teens sleeping. She had watched her son trying to hide his werewolf abilities. She had watched him cope with the loss of his friends and a breakup with his last girlfriend. Now, she was nothing but grateful that Kira was there to make him smile again.

**Please R&R!**


End file.
